Dance Continued (Parker and Val)
by Livelaughlovingeveryone2
Summary: Continuation of the events from "Stand-Up-A-Rooney" like the events happening before and after the dance.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey so I wanted to do a short FanFic about Parker and Val, like what happened Before the dance that we didn't see? Val must of had to get ready too. What was she thinking during this whole ordeal. What happened after at Boom and Doom. What were they thinking...Enjoy_**

Parkers POV:

5 Minutes before the dance:

Haha well here I am, at school with a tux on. I really just hope I don't turn out looking like an idiot. I can't afford to do that here. So many people will I even see Val. Did I dress right? Is this festive, smart, and casual or whatever. It's a suit it's obviously not casual. Should I have gone more casual. What If she thought I asked her to boom or doom like I originally did. Should I have brought my lab coat? To late here she comes. Oh, why did I take Liv's advice. I'm the scientist. Oh wait, is that, WHY IS SHE WEARING THE LAB COAT? Of course she is, I look like an idiot. I got this corsage for nothing.

Me: Look at you dressed for he biochem challenge

Me: So that's a really nice lab coat

Val: Thanks nice suit

Val: Did you think you asked me to the dance

Me: Yeah, I was kinda hoping

Val: I was too

Oh wow she's wearing a dress under that. Whoo! I don't look like a huge munch now. I think this is the first time I've seen her without a fleece shirt or a hoodie.

Val: What do you think, I don't usually do smart, festive, dressy, casual

Me: You couldn't look more perfect

Me: Shall we Shaboom

Val: We shall

Val's POV:

1 Hour and 30 Minutes Before the Dance:

Me: Mom what should I do?

Mom: Well how about you go with a dress and a lab coat, that way your prepared for either

Me: I have no dresses though

Mom: How long until the dance?

Me: Like and hour and twenty seven minutes

Mom: How about we go to the mall to pick something out

Me: That would be amazing, thank you, let me get ready real quick.

Mom: Okay

I realized I didn't know if it was the Shaboom or the Doom. It's best to play it safe. I realized also that I don't even have anything that is smart, festive, dressy and casual. We live only three minutes away from the mall. Better get ready quick. I just throw on a tee and some jeans and run quickly to the door.

Me: Kay ready

Mom: Okay hon

We walk out to the car. It's white or dirty in some spots. We go over to the mall. I sorta just run through the crowds. I pass the Ed playing the guitar. I slow down then walk into forever 20. I go to the left of the store, usually where clearance is. I don't want to spend a lot on a dress I'm wearing once. I look through the racks until a see a dress that has bright colors and a black belt around the waist. It reminds me a bit of Pablo Picasso paintings. I don't even try it on since I only have less than an hour now. I look at the price $24.99, not bad I guess. This isn't prime hours for shopping and on Friday people have better things to do, right. There are 5 people ahead of me in line. One person has like 24 things. Good things there are two people working the register. I don't shop here too, too often, usually when I'm getting something I don't plan to wear many times. I finally paid for it then left the store. Mom was waiting right outside on the bench. She doesn't usually go in to clothes shop with me, she doesn't get my style, then In her words I get "short" with her.

Mom: So what did you pick out?

I lifted the dress out of the bag

Mom: Oh nice sweetie

Me: I know I love it

We walked out of the mall, into the parking lot, the got in the car. Mom had the pop station playing in the car 24K magic was on. It's not my genre of music, but mom likes it and she's the one driving the car. We got home and I ran into my room. I brushed my hair out then did it in a braid. I cut the tags off then put the dress on. I looked at myself in the mirror. I'm so not used to this. The sequiny belt and just the fact I'm wearing a dress. I look through my jewelry box and grab a gold necklace with black tassels. I apply some very basic make up. I look into the mirror one last time. I grab my boots out of the closet and go to the kitchen. I damp a paper towel then wiped off any of the obvious dirty from the top, then put them on. Only 15 Minutes tell the dance. I'll be about right on time. I walk out of the kitchen and into the living room. To ask my mom and brothers what they think. Surprisingly only my mom is there.

Mom: You look beautiful sweetie

Me: Thanks, by where are

Mom: It's Friday, they have dates and friends too

Me: Okay, but we better start going

Mom: Okay

I grab my lab coat put it on then meet mom in the car. I keep looking at the time on my phone. Eventually we get to BOOMS and I hug mom then get it of the car. I'm a minute late. I look at myself using my phone camera as a mirror. I then see Parker there with a suit. EEEEEE HE DID ASK ME TO THE DANCE! I try to contain my excitement as I walk over

Parker: Look at you dressed for he biochem challenge

Parker:So that's a really nice lab coat

Me: Thanks nice suit

Me: Did you think you asked me to the dance

Parker: Yeah, I was kinda hoping

Me: I was too

OMG is that a corsage in his hand. Aw wrapped with a bow too. A bit more all out then I was expecting from Parker. I then pause for a sec then take off my lab coat. A bit dramatic for me, but this whole thing is. I just looked at the expression on his face, but, like, in a good way.

Me: What do you think, I don't usually do smart, festive, dressy, casual

Parker: You couldn't look more perfect

Parker: Shall we Shaboom

Me: We shall

We then walked into the dance.

 ** _Hope you enjoyed want me to continue to what happened at Boom and Doom let me know._**


	2. Chapter 2

Parkers POV:

We just walked into the hall which Doom and Boom is at the end.

Me: Hey Val meet you there

Val: Why

Me: I'm going to grab my lab coat and change into, not a suit

Val: Okay, I do the same, I mean, there is only one thing on the dress code

I walk over to my locker and put in the combination 34-7-23 then started to pull at it to get it off. It seems to get stuck every time. Finally, It comes off. I always keep a change of clothes and a lab coat In my locker I mean, sometimes things go horribly wrong. I remember one time Brad mixed the wrong things and it just blew up everywhere. Since that day I've just always kept clothes in my locker. I just grab them and went into the locker room (which weirdly exists) and change. I look into the mirror and fix my hair a bit. I go back to my locker and fold the tux (I mean come on, it's a rental) and close the locker and wait in front of Doom and Boom. I look into DAB and see 30 something teams. I get tap on the shoulder.

Val: Lots of competition tonight

Me: Yeah, this has way more people then the last Doom

Val: Well we better better win, I mean come on, when we work together we are just, undefeatable

Me: Undefeated so far

Val: Lets win this

Me: Challenge excepted!

Do I take that she likes me as a friend or as a crush. I mean does she know I like her. About this Doom and Boom. I hope we win this and keep our UNDEFEATED CHAMPIONS STATUS! I mean we've come this far already, there's no going back.

Val's POV:

(This starts after Parker leave to change BTW)

I walk over to my locker and grab my lab coat, tee shirt and jeans. I walk over to the girls restroom. It's pretty tacky and falling apart. Half of the doors don't even shut all the way. The tiles of the floor are pink, which is a bit sexist for a school of this magnitude. I slip off my dress and change into what I would consider my casual wear, besides the lab coat. I walk right out into the hallway to see Parker looking into the auditorium. I tap on his shoulder.

Me: Lots of competition tonight

Parker: Yeah, this has way more people then the last Doom

Me: Well we better better win, I mean come on, when we work together we are just, undefeatable

Parker: Undefeated so far

Me: Lets win this

Parker: Challenge excepted!

Challenge accepted. It's so fun to say that. Even better when he says it. We'll blow this thing up though. Not literally, but we'll win this. These people don't even stand a chance.

 ** _Sorry this chapter was bad compared to the other one. It was definitely less inspired. I might write a chapter about DAB, but the chances are less likely. I might write other fanfics about Pal (Should I capitalize a ship name, that was never covered in English class lol) I like to keep the options of my writing open though. Also I can't believe Liv and Maddie is at an end- THAT'S CRAZY!_**


End file.
